Secret
by KittieBatch
Summary: Steve y Danny viven sus vidas de forma habitual hasta que Steve descubre un pequeño detalle en su compañero que lo vuelve loco de furia. Danny tendrá que tomar una decisión que afectará su amistad para siempre. (Omegaverse)
1. Secret

**Es mi primera incursión en el McDanno, por favor sean amables y espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Secret**

─¿De quién es?─ McGarrett señaló la camiseta mojada en las manos de Danny, despedía un aroma desconocido, aroma a otro hombre, otro Alpha.

─Hola cariño─ saludó Danny con ese tono sarcástico de siempre ─¿Qué tal tu fin de semana con Catherine?─ dejó a Steve entrar a su casa cerrando la puerta tras él.

─¿Quién era?─ Un hombre de cabellos oscuros y sin camisa salió de la cocina.

─Solo es Steve─ respondió el rubio y una expresión dolida se reflejó en el rostro del comandante.

─Steve McGarrett─ se presentó, ese hombre era el dueño de aquel olor que también cubría por completo a Danny ─No sabía que Danny tenía visitas─ dijo con desprecio, no le agradaba aquella presencia.

─Ah, sí, es cierto… Steve, él es mi hermano Matt, mi hermanito─ sonrió orgulloso Danny y Steve por fin respiró tranquilo, su hermano, por supuesto ¿cómo no lo pensó?

─Un gusto─ saludó Matt y Steve extendió la mano a él con amabilidad ─Danny habla mucho de usted Comandante.

─Me gustaría decir lo mismo pero Danno es muy reservado─ respondió Steve y el rubio lo vio con disgusto.

─Es solo que no se ha dado el momento─ se defendió Danny ─Y eso responde a tu pregunta sobre el dueño de la camiseta. Matt me está ayudando con una fuga en la llave del fregadero.

─Puedo arreglar esas cosas, no necesitas molestar a tu hermano─ McGarrett reprochó y Matt soltó una risa poco discreta.

─Lo siento chicos, pero casi podría creer que están saliendo─ se disculpó antes de volver a reír.

─No lo estamos, McGarrett no es mi tipo─ rió Danny y Steve lo imitó aunque no hallaba la gracia en las palabras de Danny.

Steve se quedó hasta la hora de la cena con el par de hermanos, hablando con Matt y molestando a Danny, siempre terminaban peleando de alguna forma y eso se debía a la personalidad de ambos. Mary había dicho tantas veces que la tensión sexual entre ellos era obvia, sin embargo Steve creía que nada pasaba, además tenía Catherine, la tensión sexual la desahogaba con ella ¿no? o eso creía, pero siempre que Danny aparecía cerca le era difícil concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera él y solo él. Kono se burlaba a veces de la forma en que Steve protegía a su rubio compañero, al inicio creía fielmente que el Comandante temía que Danny decidiera volver a Nueva Jersey, sin embargo con el tiempo la tensión entre ellos y la relación que llevaban la hicieron cambiar de idea. Danny era un Omega sin Alpha, a pesar de haber estado casado con Rachel nunca recibió la marca, era atractivo, demasiado, y si Steve no daba un paso en la dirección correcta el rubio podría resultar en brazos de cualquier otro que sí se atreviese a invitarlo a salir.

─Buenos días─ era el saludo matutino de Danny al entrar a la oficina, esa mañana nadie respondió, se encogió de hombros y dedujo que al parecer fue el primero en llegar, su hermano tuvo que volver a casa por una emergencia y fueron al aeropuerto temprano, razón por la cual el rubio estaba en la oficina primero. Se dio una vuelta por la máquina expendedora y se compró una golosina, volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a comer su compra, suspiró profundamente pensando en cuanto le gustaría ver a su familia. Fue transferido a Hawaii cuando Rachel consiguió un trabajo en la isla, sin embargo poco después se separaron, entonces decidió quedarse allí por una temporada hasta que terminara de lamerse las heridas, lamentablemente sus planes se frustraron cuando conoció a Steve y con toda su presencia de SEAL lo arrastró a 5 – 0. Sonrió recordando la primera vez que vio a ese hombre, desde el primer momento no pudo evitar sacar todo su poderío Alpha para llevarlo a donde él quería tenerlo, le resultaba gracioso terminar siendo amigo de alguien tan opuesto a él.

Otro suspiro más y el sonido de la puerta anunciando que alguien llegó interrumpió sus recuerdos, a juzgar por los pasos no podía ser otro que "Papá Oso" mejor conocido como Steve McGarrett. "Grande y gruñón como un oso" pensó Danny sin molestarse en saludar, se hallaba muy cómodo en su silla viendo a la nada con su golosina a medio comer.

─Hola Danno─ Steve saludó entrando sin llamar a la oficina ─¿A qué se debe el honor de tanta felicidad?─ el moreno veía la sonrisa alegre en el rostro de su compañero y como buen militar necesitaba saber la causa de ello.

─A los osos─ rió Danny.

─¿Osos?

─Sí, animales salvajes, grandes, peludos, con garras… es normal que no los conozcas, no vienen mucho a la playa.

─Que gracioso Danno─ contestó Steve sentándose en el escritorio de su compañero quitando de las manos de Danny la golosina, que resultó ser un chocolate, para darle una mordida.

─¡Oye, consigue la tuya!─ el rubio le vio molesto, ahora solo quedaba un cuarto de su chocolate.

Steve se encogió de hombros como siempre hacía, se acercó intrigado a Danny pues su aroma tenía una variación casi imperceptible, algo que Steve estaba buscando averiguar ─Te compraré otro─ por fin dijo Steve pero su voz no parecía muy convencida de ello, en su lugar seguía olfateando el aire con curiosidad, no entendía que pasaba, no entendía qué era eso que flotaba alrededor de su compañero hasta que descaradamente enterró su nariz en el cuello del omega aspirando profundamente en el lugar de origen. Tuvo la enorme tentación de pasar la lengua por la piel de esa zona, cada vez que abrazaba a su compañero le gustaba enterrar su rostro allí y hallarse con que nadie había profanado con su marca el cuerpo de Danny, hasta ese momento en que al aspirar profundamente sus ojos se volvieron oscuros de rabia, se apartó para encontrarse con el rostro confundido de Danny.

─¿De quién es?─ gruñó Steve molesto y esta ocasión no se refería a una prenda de ropa, hablaba del bebé que Danny estaba llevando en su interior. Alguien profanó el cuerpo de Danny y él quería saber quién osaba tocar SU Danno, él era suyo, ¿quién fue el culpable de poner un hijo en él?

─Steve, ¿de qué hablas?─ Danny le vio confundido, no entendía la pregunta. ─¿De quién es qué?

─El bebé─ gruñó otra vez Steve atrayendo el cuerpo de su compañero a él. ─¿Con quién te acostaste? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Su nombre!─ Gritó Steve aprisionando al omega entre su silla y el cuerpo del Alpha.

Danny estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel, no entendía nada de lo que Steve gruñía, se quedó atorado en la palabra "bebé", Danny tuvo su celo mes y medio atrás, en esa ocasión al estar tan inmerso en el trabajo olvidó tomar los supresores y no pudo detenerlo, pero incluso así la única persona con la que recordaba haber pasado una noche fue Steve. Sucedió al finalizar el caso, ellos fueron a beber para festejar que atraparon a los malos, ambos terminaron ebrios en la casa de McGarrett, no recordaba exactamente como pasaron del punto A al punto B, pero aún así tenía vagos recuerdos de Steve tomándolo a su sabor y antojo, no sabía cuántas veces lo hicieron o si habían usado condón, lo que si sabía fue que sucedió unos días antes de su celo.

─Steve─ la voz temblorosa de Danny se escuchó y Alpha gruñó esperando una respuesta ─Steve, espera… déjame.

─No, ¡responde!─ exigió presionándose más contra el pequeño cuerpo de Danny ─¿Con quién te acostaste? ¿Quién es ese que pone las manos en ti?

─Estás reaccionando mal Steve, yo… yo no me acuesto con nadie─ gimió de dolor pues las manos del Alpha se estaban clavando con fuerza en sus costillas ─No sé nada de ningún bebé… Steve, por favor.

─No soy idiota Danno─ esta vez no se contuvo y pasó su lengua por la zona donde deseaba tanto dejar su marca, quería morder con fuerza y hacerlo suyo, ¿quién se creía permitiendo que otro lo tocase? ─Tú tienes estás esperando un bebé, ahora mismo vas a decirme quién se acostó contigo, no tienes permitido ver a nadie más ¿entiendes? Vamos a arreglarlo, vamos solucionarlo, solo dime quién lo hizo y yo me hago cargo, lo desapareceré y también a su cría, no te asustes…

Kono entró en esos momentos a la oficina, tan pronto como vio la escena entró a la oficina de Danny para intervenir, sentía el enojo de Steve, uno que jamás experimentó antes, no era como esas veces que se frustraba con el trabajo, esta vez veía la clara determinación de asesinato en sus ojos. Lo peor de todo era que Danny no solo lucía aterrado sino que también estaba al borde del llanto, Steve estaba siendo todo un animal con él y aunque ella no entendía por qué actuaba así decidió intervenir.

─McGarrett ¡suéltalo!─ dijo ella acercándose con cautela.

─No te metas Kono, él tiene que responderme, tiene que decirme con quién se estuvo revolcando─ gruñó molesto por la interrupción y Danny no supo que más hacer, dos cosas le impedían hablar de lo que pasó aquella noche, la primera era que tanto él como Steve no tocaron nunca el tema, es más, él se fue de casa del Alpha tan pronto pudo ponerse en pie y conducir, así que tampoco estaba seguro que su jefe recordara que habían tenido sexo, y la segunda era Catherine, él sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Steve, llevaban saliendo desde hace años y no le parecía justo arruinar todo lo que ellos tenían con una situación que ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de repetir.

─Steve, te diré todo pero suéltame─ gimió Danny adolorido, no sabía de dónde Steve sacó que esperaba un bebé, no tenía ningún malestar de los que todo el mundo se queja, nada había cambiado en él, absolutamente nada. ─Kono, dile a Malía que iré al hospital─ avisó Danny, creía tener un par de costillas rotas a causa de Steve.

Kono asintió asustada por lo violento que Steve se puso, no entendía por qué su jefe estaba tan enojado por la vida sexual de Danny, sabía que los Alphas eran territoriales pero no al extremo de casi estar matando al omega con quién no sostenían ningún tipo de relación. ─Steve, lo vas a matar, cálmate─ Kono envió un mensaje rápido a Malía.

─Steve te prometo que no sé si estoy esperando un bebé, por favor, escucha─ jadeó Danny haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar al Alpha con su aroma ─Vamos al hospital, estarás allí y sabremos qué pasa… tú me llevarás, quiero que tú me lleves, solo te necesito a ti─ Danny buscó convencer al Alpha utilizando palabras suaves que podrían hacerlo volver.

─Vamos─ dijo Steve apartándose, dejando que Danny respirara por fin. El rubio se puso de pie con cuidado y un brazo del Alpha lo envolvió posándose en su cintura, suspiró agotado pero no dijo nada, cualquier cosa sería mejor que sufrir la furia de Steve. Kono se apartó llamando a Malía para contarle la situación y avisar que estaban saliendo, del otro lado de la línea ella murmuró preocupada, si Danny y Steve se habían acostado y ahora el rubio esperaba un bebé de otro hombre aquella reacción sería el menor de sus problemas. Todos parecían saber que eso pasaría, lo veían venir, Steve perdería la cabeza cuando alguien pusiera sus manos sobre Danny, quien fuera. En ese estado Malía atendería a Danny, si un desconocido se acercaba al rubio Steve podría arrancarle la cabeza a alguien.

No pasó mucho hasta que llegaron al hospital, Steve condujo como si estuviera desquitándose con el acelerador y Danny por primera vez sintió nauseas y estuvo seguro que no era por un embarazo sino por la forma neandertal en que Steve manejaba. ─Steve, calma─ pidió Danny pero al Alpha no escuchó.

─Danny, por aquí─ Malía se ahorró los saludos dada la situación y los guió a su consultorio directamente, cerró las puertas y los atendió ─Steve, suelta a Danny, tengo que revisarlo, me parece que tiene una costilla rota─ Malía sabía que Steve no le haría nada, ella estaba embarazada, él respetaría eso.

El SEAL se separó de Danny y ella lo hizo subir a la camilla, abrió su camisa con cuidado y pudo ver la piel lastimada del rubio, algunas partes comenzaban a tomar un tono morado, palpó con cuidado escuchando a Danny quejarse en una ocasión ─Parece que no tienes ninguna fractura, eso es bueno─ sonrió ella y Danny respiró aliviado por un segundo hasta que recordó qué lo llevó allí. Abrió la boca para decir algo sin embargo ella se adelantó ─Te sacaré sangre y sabremos si es cierto o no─ ella sonreía tranquila calmando a Danny con su enorme sonrisa, realizó el procedimiento y pronto tenía en una jeringa la sangre necesaria para la prueba ─Ya vuelvo─ Malía salió de la habitación dejando a McGarrett mucho más calmado.

─Solo dime quién es el padre─ pidió entrelazando una de sus manos con las de Danny.

─Steve─ habló con dificultad el rubio, tenía dolor en la zona donde Steve ejerció presión con sus manos ─No tiene que importarte, tú tienes a Catherine, te preocupas porque eres mi amigo, pero tu deber está con ella… Steve McGarrett, tú no eres mi Alpha─ terminó la frase Danny y pudo sentir como algo en su interior sufría, Danny de pronto entendía que poner en palabras lo que siempre supo era el peor dolor que pudiera experimentar, en sus propias palabras la verdad dolía. Steve no era su Alpha.

─Danny, ella no me importa─ enterró su rostro en el abdomen de Danny dejando un beso suave en la piel aún descubierta ─Me está matando que otro fue capaz de iniciar una familia contigo…

Danny quiso decir algo, quiso contarle sobre la noche que pasaron juntos, quiso creer en el dolor de Steve, pero entonces recordó que su amigo siempre fue protector con él, ¿qué sucedería si en realidad solo estaba confundido por todo y él en realidad hablaba por hablar? ¿Cómo creer en él? Tanto tiempo con Catherine no podía ser solo por costumbre, necesitó alcohol para acostarse con él, cosa que estaba seguro no necesitaba con ella ─La vida no es justa Steve, no lo es…─ dijo Danny por fin, estaba decidido a no decirle que él era el padre en caso de estar esperando un bebé. No lo haría por el bien de ambos.

Malía regresó tras un tiempo, ellos aguardaban en el consultorio, Danny estaba por quedarse dormido y Steve abrazaba no soltaba la mano de su compañero admirando su rostro y su abdomen aún plano. Él sabía lo que olió en Danny, él no necesitaba una prueba para saber que había un bebé creciendo en el rubio y le dolía, le dolía saber que Danny se alejaría para siempre de él, aparecería otro hombre en escena que eventualmente se llevaría a Danny para siempre de su lado.

─Despierta cariño─ pronunció la doctora moviendo a Danny de forma suave ─tengo tus resultados, ¿quieres quedarte allí o tomas asiento en una confortable silla?─ ella trataba a Danny con tanta dulzura que lo hizo tranquilizarse.

─Estoy bien aquí─ sonrió tímido olvidándose de McGarrett.

─Bien cariño, debo confirmar las sospechas de Steve, estas esperando un bebé─ por lo general añadía algo como "felicidades" pero en este caso dudó que fuera una buena idea.

─Oh…─ fue todo lo que dijo Danny soltando el agarre de McGarrett y llevando sus manos a su rostro para ahogar un sollozo. Steve clavó su mirada en el abdomen de Danny, hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. Sus peores temores se volvieron realidad, había perdido a Danny, esperaba el bebé de alguien más…

─Felicidades─ la voz de Steve por fin se escuchó, era dura y fría, para Malía fue claro que estaba herido por la noticia. El Alpha dio una última mirada a Danny y salió del consultorio hecho un caos de emociones, pero lo más importante. Con la sensación de estar solo.

─¿Es él el padre?─ preguntó Malía acariciando los cabellos rubios de Danny con suavidad. Recibió un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Danny, ella suspiró, ahora entendía por qué Danny estaba tan confundido en el camino a seguir. ─Vas a estar bien… yo los cuido─ consoló ella y Danny siguió llorando confundido con todo lo que estaba pasando. No sabía cómo todo se puso tan mal, no por el bebé, no, él no era un problema, el problema sería que una línea se había dibujado entre Steve y él separándolos, quizás para siempre.


	2. Alpha

**Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra saber que les ha gustado el anterior capitulo y por ello decidí escribir más. ¡Un beso!**

* * *

 **Alpha**

Steve entró hecho una fiera a su casa, azotó la puerta y tiró un florero buscando calmar su frustración ─¡Basta!─ gritó para sí pero no funcionó, saber que Danny esperaba un bebé de otra persona solo conseguía molestarlo aún más. Quería ser racional, poner la razón frente a su instinto pero como Danny solía decirle, era un ser mucho más salvaje.

─Steve ¿qué demonios te pasa?─ la voz de Mary lo aturdió y logró fijar los ojos en su hermana, ella lo veía molesta.

─¿Mary?─ fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ver a su madre aparecer con cara de pocos amigos.

─Siéntate Steve, tenemos que hablar─ seguramente ella estaba enterada de lo que pasó, ella siempre se enteraba de todo, incluso huyendo sabía sobre sus vidas. ─Mary, ¿nos traes una cerveza?─ pidió y ella asintió volviendo con dos cervezas, vio molesta a Steve y salió de casa, iría a tratar de resolver las tonterías de su hermano, iría al hospital.

─Mamá, no estoy de humor para un sermón─ dijo bebiendo un largo trago de su cerveza sintiendo como el líquido amargo calmaba un poco su ansiedad.

─No te voy a dar un sermón Steve─ ella también bebió y se acomodó en el sillón donde se dejó caer Steve ─Hijo, casi matas a tu compañero porque espera el hijo de otro hombre─ definitivamente ella siempre sabía todo ─¿Por qué?

Steve suspiró perdido en sus pensamientos, en el recuerdo de Danny rogando que se apartara, en la brutalidad con que sujetó su cuerpo y clavó sus dedos en él, las palabras dirigidas a buscar al responsable y hacerlo pagar… y sobre todo, el dolor indescriptible de saber que Danny se iría de su lado. ─No lo sé… perdí el control… Me molesta saber que Danny se acostó con otro y le dará un hijo.

─¿Reaccionarías igual si Catherine estuviera en el lugar de Danny? ¿Si ella tuviera un hijo de otro?─ la pregunta fue directa y contundente, su madre sabía dónde pegar para sacarle la verdad. A Steve le tomó trabajo imaginar ese escenario, Catherine embarazada de otro, sí ella estuviera en el lugar de Danno, si ella trabajara con él todos los días… si fuera ella…

─No─ Steve soltó decidido tras meditarlo ─No sería igual, ella no es Danno─ dijo y vio una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de su madre, no entendió por qué pero aquello le avisó que la respuesta a su comportamiento estaba dicha.

─Lo supe desde que los vi juntos, peleando como una vieja pareja, riendo como los mejores amigos, tan cercanos como los mejores amantes y protegiéndose con ferocidad como solo las almas gemelas lo hacen─ ella volvió a beber y esta vez terminó su cerveza de un trago.

─¿Estás diciendo que Danny y yo…?

─Creí que eras inteligente Steve… ¿Cómo no puedes darte cuenta de que estás enamorado de Danny?

─Yo no estoy enamorado de Danno─ sentenció pero sus palabras se le antojaron falsas, poco creíbles.

─Hijo ¿No existe una remota posibilidad de que sea tuyo?─ dijo Doris y Steve negó, jamás se habían acostado, jamás tuvieron más contacto que sus abrazos, o su brazo en la cintura de Danny, o su rostro enterrado en su cuello o sus cuerpos pegados viendo una película…

─No, él y yo jamás nos acostamos… nunca…

─Deberías disculparte o el padre de ese niño vendrá a hacerte pagar por atacar a su familia…─ ella se puso de pie con una sonrisa que bien podría significar todo y nada.

─Doris ¿sabes quién es el padre del bebé de Danny?─ preguntó afligido, ella simplemente soltó una carcajada y salió de casa.

Steve repasó las palabras de su madre, ¡qué más quisiera que ese niño fuera suyo! Entonces tendría la excusa perfecta para marcar la piel suave del rubio, podría tenerlo tantas veces como deseara, hacerlo gemir y vibrar con cada roce, explorar su cuerpo hasta el cansancio, hacerlo llevar a sus hijos… lo mimaría y protegería, callaría sus discursos con besos… ─¿De quién es?─ volvió a preguntar y nadie contestó, algo muy común en ese día, nadie daba respuesta a la pregunta que lo estaba matando.

Mary entró a la clínica de Malía en silencio, vio a Danny dormido en la camilla y suspiró aliviada de verlo entero y con muy pocos rasguños, agradecía que en el fondo Steve tuviera sentimientos por él o le hubiese triturado las costillas con facilidad ─Idiota─ dijo ella al recordar a su hermano. Ella no era estúpida, veía como su hermano y Danny se atraían, cómo necesitaban estar cerca del otro para sentirse bien. Eso no pasaba cuando Catherine y Steve estaban juntos.

─Puedo arrestarte por ese lenguaje─ bromeó Danny con la voz adormilada.

─¿Cómo estás?─ ella saludó intentando no poner atención en los morenotes en el cuello de Danny.

─Embarazado─ bromeó riendo bajo porque todo el cuerpo le dolía ─Gracias por preguntar.

─Siento mucho lo que mi hermano te hizo Danny, él no tiene derecho a tratarte así, deberías informar al padre del bebé lo que pasó─ ella ofreció su propio teléfono pero Danny negó con la cabeza.

─Ya lo sabe─ y no mentía, el padre del bebé estaba al tanto de todo cuanto pasó, de hecho era el causante de todo, pero mantendría la boca cerrada en ese asunto ─Estuvo aquí pero tuvo que irse… no te preocupes, soy un chico rudo de Nueva Jersey, puedo con todo─ tomó asiento en la camilla despejando su mente de los restos de sueño. ─¿De casualidad tienes un chocolate?

─Todos los que quieras─ sacó una enorme barra de chocolate de su bolso ─No le digas nada a la doctora.

─Nuestro secreto─ sonrió Danny comiendo el chocolate y bajando de la camilla componiendo su ropa para que no se notasen las marcas hechas por Steve.

─¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

─No te preocupes, Chin viene por mí, gracias por venir… y… dile a Steve que todo está bien.

─Claro, yo se lo diré─ asintió ella pero sabía que nada estaba bien, porque ella también tenía su parte de la historia que contar y tal vez implicaba algo de hierba y un par de brownies olvidados en la sala.

Tan pronto como Danny se marchó con Chin ella se dedicó a vagar por la ciudad pensando en si tenía un poco que ver con ese desastre, sí, ella no se tragaba el hecho de que Steve y Danny nunca tuvieron nada, casi tenía pruebas. Un mes y medio atrás sorprendió a Danny yéndose a media noche de casa de Steve completamente elevado por culpa de sus brownies especiales, bien, no estaba contenta con ello pero era uno de sus gustos culposos. Al entrar a casa sintió el aroma mezclado de esos dos por todos lados y a Steve dormido con uno de sus postres en la mano. Estaba rodeado de botellas de cerveza y tremendamente inconsciente, así que aprovechó y eliminó las evidencias de los postres mágicos. Ahora que recordaba debió llamarle la atención la ropa desajustada de su hermano y la sonrisa de felicidad completa en su rostro, pero estaba tan preocupada por cubrir sus huellas que no se fijó en ello.

─Ay no… ¡Ese idiota olvidó que se acostó con Danny!─ gritó y saltó de gusto, Steve estaba drogado, quizás la fuerza del consumo de marihuana aunado al alcohol y el cansancio del último caso le había borrado la memoria, pero allí estaba ella para hacer que volviera a pensar en lo que pasó. Corrió de vuelta a casa, tenía que contarle a su idiota hermano antes de que terminara tirándose de un puente.

─Malía me dijo todo─ Chin conducía el auto de Danny rumbo a la casa del rubio ─No te preocupes no diré nada, pero aún creo que es una mala idea no contarle a Steve…

─Chin, él está con Catherine, es claro que tantos años con ella demuestran que la ama, además lo nuestro fue un error de una noche… ni siquiera estoy seguro cómo pasó… ¿entiendes?─ clavó la mirada en su amigo, a diferencia de Steve que es todo músculos e impulsos, Chin sacaba la cara por los de su especie, un Alpha con la cualidad de ser un caballero capaz de razonar sus movimientos. Malía definitivamente se sacó la lotería con ese hombre.

─Insisto en que es una mala idea no decirle, él estará esperando que el padre del niño aparezca, no te dejará en paz hasta que le digas quién es el padre y tienes dos opciones, decirle la verdad o desaparecer, aunque conociendo a Steve es capaz de encontrarte… Danny, no soy tonto, sé que estás enamorado de él aunque no lo aceptes, ustedes se tratan de forma platónica pero hace mucho que lo "suyo" no es precisamente platónico─ el rubio por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué decir para defender su postura de todo lo que decía, estaba mudo porque toda la razón la tenía Chin, no podría escapar de alguien como Steve a menos que le cuente la verdad, entonces podría rechazarlo e irse con Catherine, le dolería pero solo así podría seguir su vida sin que Steve fuera tras él.

El auto se detuvo frente a la casa de Danny, ambos bajaron tras un momento y el omega agradeció a Chin por llevarlo a casa, Kono apareció para llevar a su primo de vuelta a la oficina y el rubio entró a casa yendo directamente a darse un baño para alejar los rastros de Steve de su cuerpo, ahora lo que menos necesitaba era tener el aroma del Alpha por todo su cuerpo recordándole su situación.

Para ser sincero consigo, le gustaría imaginar que todo se dio de diferente forma, Catherine no existía, Steve lo amaba y estaba feliz de tener un hijo con él, pero tal y como le dijo al Alpha, nada era justo y quién pagaría las consecuencias era él. Aún así decidió no decirle nada a Steve, examinaría el terreno y si lo creía de vida o muerte le diría sobre su paternidad, de lo contrario callaría.

Steve estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada cuando Catherine apareció de improvisto, ella sonreía emocionada de volver a verlo, él solo devolvió una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, no estaba de ánimo, no quería saber de nadie más, él quería que Danny aparecía frente a él diciendo que el bebé era suyo, que ellos tendrían un hijo, pero era imposible tener un hijo con quién no se tuvo jamás sexo.

─¿Qué pasa comandante? Tienes muy mala cara Steve─ ella tomó asiento a su lado y escuchó un suspiró pesado salir del Alpha.

─Cat, ¿qué piensas de Danny?─ la mujer lo vio confundida pero decidió contestar.

─Es agradable, gracioso y siempre está cuidando tu trasero. Yo diría que si fuera mi tipo iría tras él─ se encogió de hombros ignorando la mirada perdida de Steve.

─Está esperando un bebé─ soltó Steve y ella dio un brinco en su lugar.

─¿Estás seguro? Eso es… es decir… oh… no creí que Danny saliera con alguien─ comentó ella y Steve sintió el enojo crecer nuevamente.

─Sí, está confirmado… ¡No quiere decirme quién es el padre!─ estalló Steve y ella lo vio asustada ─¿Sabes lo que significa? Estuvo acostándose con alguien frente a mis narices y no me di cuenta, seguramente se lo pasó bien con ese tipo… ¡ahora va a tener un hijo! ¡Pero no lo voy a permitir!...

─Cálmate Steve─ llamó a la cordura esperando que él se tranquilizara.

─No, no hasta que me diga quién es el padre─ soltó y ella ahogó sus propios sentimientos para afrontar la situación.

─¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas enamorado de él?─ sonrió y Steve la vio confundido, otra vez el amor aparecía en la conversación y él no procesaba lo que todos estaba diciéndole. ¿Amar a Danny? Claro que no. ─Escucha Steve, desde que Danny llegó a tu vida las cosas entre nosotros marchan más lento que de costumbre, corres a dónde él te necesite, cuando hablamos lo mencionas al menos unas veinte veces, entiendo… creo que lo supe siempre, no eres para mí Steve ni yo soy para ti, estar juntos es un error cuando estás tan perdidamente enamorado de Danny. Aún podrías arreglar las cosas.

─¿Cómo sugieres que lo haga? Catherine, espera un hijo de otra persona…

─Yo no estaría tan segura─ intervino Mary con una sonrisa amplia ─Creo que tú y él pudieron haberse… involucrado.

─¿De qué hablas? Danny y yo jamás tuvimos sexo.

─Que recuerdes hermano… así como tampoco consumiste drogas…

─Mary, no estoy para bromas─ Steve comenzaba a enojarse con su hermana.

─Escucha, hace tiempo dejé algunos brownies en la sala, tenían marihuana y creo que tú y él los comieron y por eso no recuerdas nada, además de estar en las nubes de hierba habías bebido como un verdadero ganador… Steve, creo que Danny y tú se acostaron esa vez.

El rostro de Steve se iluminó, si había una posibilidad tenía que atacarla, no, no importaba si Danny se acostó con otro, eso ya no importaba, si ellos se acostaron estaba esa pequeña pero hermosa posibilidad de ser el padre del niño. ─Gracias Mary─ dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y otro a Catherine.

Una semana pasó desde el incidente, Danny evitaba por todos los medios quedarse con McGarrett a solas, debido a su estado sus compañeros parecían estar de acuerdo que no haría trabajo de campo a menos de ser muy necesario, lo estaba frustrando estar en la oficina todo el tiempo, así que a veces daba un par de paseos por la playa y otras visitaba el baño para vaciar su estómago. Por fin aparecieron los terribles malestares del embarazo, las náuseas y el cansancio eterno, no importaba cuanto tiempo durmiera, siempre estaba cansado.

─¿Quieres algo del camión de Kamekona?─ preguntó Kono a Danny, pedirían el almuerzo y al rubio se le antojaron unos enormes camarones jumbo.

─Camarones empanizados con ajo─ pidió y ella asintió, los primos lo consentían y en el fondo le gustaba sentirse así.

─Tendré que ir por la comida─ anunció Kono ─Kamekona no puede venir a dejarla… ─ anunció ella y todos bufaron decepcionados.

─Malía quiere verme, algo relacionado con el bebé─ dijo Chin saliendo disparado al hospital. Entonces Danny y Steve se quedaron solos en el cuartel general de 5.0.

─Hola Danno, ¿podemos hablar?─ pidió Steve con toda la suavidad del mundo que podía llegar a proyectar, no era mucha pero era mejor que nada.

─Pasa─ Danny suspiró, ya no podría evitarlo más, tenían que tocar el tema ─Steve, si vienes por lo que pasó hace unos días, está bien, no supiste reaccionar y yo me asusté porque no tenía idea de que estaba esperando un bebé, no tienes que disculparte por nada, todo está olvidado, no tienes que decir nada, pasemos a otra cosa, ¿qué tal Catherine? Deberías proponerle matrimonio, hacen una linda pareja, ella es buena y seguramente te dará una familia hermosa ¿no crees?...

Danny seguía hablando y hablando como de costumbre y Steve escuchaba a medias, el calor de Hawaii hacía transpirar al rubio dejando pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalar por su cuello, imaginó la temperatura de Danny y tuvo que aclarar su mente para no irse sobre él y hacerle un compañero al bebé que el rubio espera. ─Catherine y yo no nos veremos más─ dijo Steve y Danny guardó silencio sorprendido.

─¿Por qué?─ retomó el rubio la palabra tras unos segundos ─Creí que estabas enamorado de ella, han pasado por tanto ¿por qué te dejó? Porque seguramente ella te dejó, aunque te duela en el orgullo McGarrett, también te pueden botar…

─Fue mutuo acuerdo─ Steve habló pero escuchó la risa incrédula de su compañero.

─Steve, solo tienes que admitir que una bella dama no quiso nadar más en tus aguas, eso no te hace menos, señor SEAL inmortal, Alpha de Alphas, terror de los océanos─ se burló Danny y por un momento volvieron a ser el par de siempre.

─Hablo en serio Danno, ambos lo decidimos─ se defendió.

─Cariño, tú y yo sabemos que ella te dejó porque estás loco por estos huesitos─ fanfarroneó Danny y Steve sonrió, en esa semana por fin aceptó que estaba loco por su rubio compañero, pero también decidió ir con calma.

─¿Yo? Por favor Danno, eres tú quien quiere que este Alpha salte a tu cama.

─Ay, cosita, ni loco dejo que una cosa como tú se meta a mi cama─ ambos se echaron a reír. Se sentía tan bien volver a la normalidad.

─Entonces… ¿me dirás quién tuvo el honor de pasar por tu cama?─ necesitaba saber pero estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para no saltarle encima como la última vez.

─Nadie, no fue en una cama─ dijo brutalmente honesto Danny y Steve tuvo que contener su molestia. ─Pero da igual Steve, seré papá soltero, nadie vendrá a romperte la cara ni nada de eso.

─¿No quiso hacerse cargo?─ dos emociones cruzaron a Steve, primero el enojo de que alguien había tomado a Danny y no quería ser responsable por el fruto de esa relación y segundo, alegría, estaba totalmente feliz de que nadie reclamase a Danny, así él podría hacer suyo al omega.

─No es de aquí, un turista, pero eso no tiene importancia, seremos mi bebé y yo─ mintió Danny, pero aún no estaba seguro acerca de decirle a McGarrett la verdad sobre el padre de su hijo. ─¿Cierto Monito?─ habló a su vientre plano y McGarrett sonrió, le gustaba el mote para el bebé, había decidido que ese bebé sería suyo así como Danny, nadie lo apartaría de ellos. Además, cabía la posibilidad aún de que el bebé fuese suyo.

─¿Puedo?─ Danny asintió y Steve se acercó para arrodillarse frente al vientre de su compañero y dejar un beso sobre el área.

─¡Felicidades! Sabía que no tardarías mucho en adivinar quién es el padre─ su madre apareció en la oficina interrumpiendo la escena. ─Lo siento Danny, yo también lo sabía.

Danny vio con terror a la mujer y sintió a McGarrett tensarse y colocar sus manos con fuerza en sus caderas ─Dijiste que es de un turista─ siseó Steve olfateando la zona donde crecía el bebé ─Vas a decirme quién es el padre ahora─ el rostro de Doris se volvió pálido, ella creyó que Steve y Danny ya habían aclarado la paternidad pero al parecer no era el caso.

─Steve, deja de presionar, le vas a hacer daño─ Danny clavó sus uñas en los cabellos de Steve buscando alejarlo pero el Alpha no atendía a ello, buscaba empujarlo pero otra vez la fuerza de Steve era mayor.

─Hijo, basta─ pidió Doris decidida a intervenir cuando un gruñido bestial la detuvo, era su hijo que estaba perdiendo el control.

─¡Es tuyo! ¡Steve, es tu hijo!─ gritó Danny atrayendo la atención del Alpha que se detuvo confundido,

─Madre, sal de aquí─ amenazó y ella tuvo que obedecer porque nada pararía a su hijo de hacerle daño si ella se quedaba.

─¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? ¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo sé que no mientes?─ empujó a Danny contra la pared aprisionándolo con su cuerpo comenzando a lamer la piel del cuello del omega, saboreó con una sonrisa y lo tomó de las caderas levantándolo del suelo, ahora lo tenía enteramente para sí.

─Steve, es tuyo, lo prometo─ jadeó Danny y el Alpha aprovechó para tomar sus labios y envolverlo en un beso salvaje, podía sentir el enojo y deseo mezclarse con el sabor del rubio.

─¡Júralo!─ gruñó en sus labios aprovechando la posición para mover su pelvis y dar una estocada que hizo gemir a Danny.

─Lo juro, es tu bebé… Steve, me estás lastimando─ el Alpha se distrajo con la última frase y Danny aprovechó para empujarlo y liberarse de él. Se vieron un momento y Steve salió de la oficina sin saber a dónde exactamente ir, dejó a Danny hecho un desastre de besos, deseos y lágrimas, porque sí, ahora estaba aterrado del rumbo que tomarían las cosas.


	3. Monito

**Gracias a quienes han comenta, es un honor saber que les ha gustado esta historia. Un beso, espero vernos pronto.**

* * *

 **Monito**

Danny se fue temprano a casa, tras los eventos ocurridos ese día no estaba de humor para nada, por suerte el día fue tranquilo y no había caso entre manos. Conducía por las calles de Hawaii pensando en Steve y el bebé, sabía que no tenía ni la menor idea de que camino tomar, se detuvo en un semáforo esperando el cambio de luz y entonces el aroma dulce de alguna pastelería cercana inundó sus fosas nasales, se supone que aún no debería tener antojos pero tal como Malía explicó, cada embarazo era diferente y algunos se salían del protocolo, sonrió, su bebé rompía las reglas tal y como su padre lo hacía día a día.

─Monito, tu papá es un tremendo idiota─ dijo Danny avanzando hasta la siguiente calle para rodear y volver por su antojo. En esos días le dio ese apodo a su bebé, fue una tarde que al volver al trabajo pasó por una tienda de bebés y vio a un enorme mono de peluche sentado en la vitrina, no tenía lazos de ningún color, era un simple mono color café con tonos crema en la barriga, patas y cara. Así fue como su bebé recibió su primer juguete y el sobrenombre de "Monito". ─¿Qué te parece si cenamos helado? ¿Quieres helado cariño?─ decía Danny mientras aparcaba frente a la pastelería. Bajó del auto sin prisas entrando al negocio, entonces pasó, aquel lugar estaba infestado de parejas, omegas, alphas, betas ¡Y todos en pareja! Danny sintió su corazón doler, quiso ignorarlo pero aquello superaba su capacidad, le dolía estar allí solo, esa era la verdad.

Clavó sus ojos en una pareja de chicas, Alpha/Omega que compartían un pastelillo, seguramente antojo de la omega embarazada, se fijó en lo parecidas que resultaban a como Steve y él eran físicamente, respiró profundamente considerando salir del sitio pero el antojo no lo dejaría en paz, así que se acercó a la cajera y pidió lo que quería, pagó y salió de allí tan rápido que él mismo creyó estar huyendo. Subió al auto y fue cuando alguien se acercó al lado del copilo a saludar, no era otra persona que Doris McGarrett, lo último que le faltaba.

─¿Necesitas un hombro dónde llorar?─ dijo ella metiendo la cabeza por la ventana sin pedir permiso o respetar el espacio de Danny.

─Señora, no estoy de humor─ Danny se tragó sus lágrimas pues estaba al borde del colapso, primero la pastelería y ahora la abuela de su bebé ¿qué más faltaba? Y como si invocara a la desgracia Rachel se acercaba también a su auto, tenía meses de no ver a su ex esposa.

─Danno, no vine para molestarte─ habló Doris y Danny se puso furioso.

─¡Entonces no hable, aléjese! ¿Sabe acaso lo que hizo? ¿Siempre tiene que ser la que lo sabe todo? ¿Por qué no deja que su hijo y yo arreglemos nuestros asuntos? ¿Por qué se mete en mi vida?─ soltó Danny, estaba molesto con ella porque lo espió, era la única posibilidad en que supiera acerca de quién era el padre de su bebé.

─¿Estás bien Danny?─ Rachel llegó a ellos mirando desafiante a la mujer que parecía molestar a su ex.

─¿Tú qué crees?─ la mirada de Danny era aguada, su expresión era la de un cachorro abandonado por todos, uno muy necesitado de amor.

─Vamos, te haré compañía─ Rachel empujó a Doris y se montó al auto de Danny, él encendió el auto y condujo hasta su casa dejando atrás a la madre de Steve que aún procesaba el reclamo del rubio.

En el camino a casa Danny puso al día a Rachel de su situación, ella suspiró pensando en cómo ayudar, para ambos no era un misterio que su relación tuvo fecha de caducidad desde el inicio, pero aún así lo intentaron, se casaron y terminaron en Hawaii, cada uno hizo su vida tras el divorcio, sin embargo eran amables con el otro cuando se topaban por allí y cuando el otro lo necesitaba estaban para echar una mano. Ella estaba furiosa con Steve, ¿qué más quería ese hombre? Danny le daría un hijo, se ganó la lotería y seguía comportándose como un bruto, un salvaje, un Alpha.

Llegaron a casa de Danny y entre los dos se comieron los dulces que Danny compró, hablaron de muchas cosas y ella lo dejó desahogarse ─Steve McGarrett es un tremendo idiota si cree que voy a permitir que siga con sus tonterías, estaré preparado la próxima vez─ decía Danny dando una mordida considerable a su dona.

─Podrías meterlo a esa sala de interrogatorios y dejarlo allí un tiempo hasta que se le pase la furia─ sugirió ella y Danny sonrió totalmente de acuerdo con la idea y deseoso de intentarlo.

Eran las siete cuando Rachel se marchó en un taxi y Danny se quedó solo en casa, su hogar era pequeño, pero sería suficiente para su Monito y él. Se las arreglarían solos, sin necesidad de ningún tonto Alpha y sus hormonas. Se sentó a ver el atardecer caer sobre el mar y pensó que le haría bien pasar parte del embarazo en Nueva Jersey, iría a ver a su familia, dejaría que su madre lo consintiera, sus hermanas lo llenarían de consejos, sus sobrinos brincarían emocionados por la venida del nuevo bebé… eso necesitaba él, alejarse un tiempo de todo, alejarse de Steve. ─¿quieres visitar a la abuela? Probarás la pizza de Nueva York, sentirás la vida de Hoboken y te enamorarás de tu familia, ellos te van a amar Monito─ habló Danny a su bebé y sonrió sin atender que estaba llorando, un llanto silencioso, lágrimas fáciles que se resbalaban dejando un rastro claro.

─A tu tío Matt le vas a agradar, él no tiene hijos aún así que te tomará mucho cariño─ siguió hablando con la voz temblorosa ─Y yo te voy a amar por dos, no importa lo que pase, seremos tú y yo Monito, mi Monito─ esta vez un sollozo escapó de los labios temblorosos de Danny, ahora el llanto se volvió ruidoso, lleno de angustia y ansiedad reprimida.

Lloró por mucho tiempo, no supo cuánto pues en algún punto de todo ese mar de lágrimas terminó inconsciente de cansancio. Fue por ello que no sintió a Steve entrar a su casa, fue por ello que no reaccionó a la mirada penetrante del Alpha que lo examinaba. El Comandante pasó toda la tarde vagando por la playa, necesitaba calmar su mente y comprender por qué Danny le mintió acerca de quién era el padre del bebé. Tenía el testimonio de Mary sobre sus sospechas, solo tuvo que armar un par de líneas y entendió, esa noche se acostó con Danny y comió hierba en un estúpido brownie, pero quizás Danny no comió nada del brownie. Lo último que recordaba esa noche era estar en un bar junto a Kono, Chin y Danny festejando que dieron un gran golpe al contrabando internacional. Danny olía diferente, mucho más delicioso que de costumbre, porque sí, para Steve el aroma de su compañero era toda una delicia, un bálsamo y un detonante.

Recordaba a un tipo invitando a Danny a bailar, recordaba a Kono pidiendo más alcohol, Chin se marchó temprano. El tipo pegando al rubio a su cuerpo, Kono despidiéndose, él bebiendo como si no hubiese mañana… el recuerdo de Danny siendo arrastrado por él, lejos del fastidioso pretendiente, la furia de que otro toque el cuerpo perfecto del omega, la palabra "MIO" pujando en su mente. Lo siguiente era el aroma dulce de Danny, su cuerpo cálido y el sabor de su piel, el sonido de sus gemidos con cada movimiento de Steve.

─¡Mierda!─ soltó Steve cuando no tuvo duda de que se acostó con Danno, el tiempo coincidía, según Malía el embarazo no llegaba a las ocho semanas, conocía a su rubio, lo conocía muy bien, si ellos tuvieron sexo y concibieron a un hijo esa noche la naturaleza de Danny repelería a cualquier otra persona… Danny nunca se acostó con nadie más. Steve se sintió el idiota más feliz del mundo. Sería papá y Danny sería suyo. La felicidad le duró poco pues recordó sus errores del día y decidió que arreglaría todo.

En la penumbra admiraba el rostro relajado del rubio, pasaba sus ojos de sus labios entreabiertos a la imperceptible presencia creciendo en el vientre del omega. No lo resistió y dejó un beso sobre su abdomen, estaba dispuesto a proteger a su bebé contra todo, contra el mundo de ser necesario.

─¿Steve?─ llamó la voz adormilada de Danny y el Alpha sonrió, aún en la penumbra el rostro confundido del omega le resultaba hermoso.

─Vine a disculparme─ habló suave esperando que el Omega no se alejara de él.

─¿Planeas dejar de ser un idiota? ¿Qué te pasa Steve? Casi me matas en dos ocasiones, necesitarás más que un lo siento─ Danny se puso de pie tambaleando en el proceso, terminó de sobarse los ojos para alejar los rastros de sueño y encendió la luz, entonces vio al Alpha que le veía suplicante.

─Danno, me molesta que no seas honesto, si sabías desde el inicio que yo soy el padre ¿Por qué mentir?

─Catherine─ Danny sería honesto, estaba dolido y no se guardaría nada, había decidido irse a Nueva Jersey así que no quería dejar nada pendiente.

─Ya no estoy con ella, no importa─ habló Steve angustiado, esperando una buena razón.

─No lo recordabas─ añadió Danny ─Nunca lo mencionaste así que no quise arruinar tu perfecta vida, vamos Steve, si te decía algo ¿qué se supone que lograría? ¿Me amarías solo por llevar a tu bebé? ¿Y si nos despreciabas? ¿Nunca consideraste que ni yo mismo tengo idea completa de esa noche? Si estuviera saliendo o acostándome con alguien tú lo sabrías inmediatamente, yo mismo te hubiese contado. Callé porque estabas con Catherine, no recordabas la noche que pasamos juntos y tenía miedo de tu reacción, ¡tuve miedo!

─Danno, yo no rechazaría jamás a un hijo, eso debes saberlo─ eso era todo para Danny, respondía a la duda más grande en su cabeza, Steve amaría a su bebé pero no a su portador, en este caso él.

─Steve, eres el padre, no te voy a alejar de tu hijo─ decía usando toda su cordura ─Estarás pendiente del embarazo… Eres su padre así que deberás tomar esa responsabilidad, ambos nos haremos cargo─ terminó Danny y Steve sonrió satisfecho, según el Alpha aquella era la invitación para entrar a la vida de Danny por la puerta grande, aunque en realidad no era así. Danny solo le daría acceso a su bebé.

─No los voy a decepcionar─ prometió Steve agachándose para dejar un beso en el vientre del rubio. ─Todo lo que necesite este bebé lo tendrá, lo prometo─ Steve seguía dando beso a la zona donde crecería su bebé y Danny tenía que aguantarse esa bola de sentimientos que quería hacerlo colapsar.

─Ve a casa Steve, tengo que dormir─ bostezó alejando al Alpha con cuidado de su cuerpo ─Nos vemos en la oficina.

─Claro, descansa… espera ¿no quieres que me quede? ¿Y si algo pasa?─ Steve el paranoico estaba de vuelta y Danny respiró profundamente, algo le decía que sería así todo el embarazo. No lo culpaba, un Alpha protegería siempre a su cría.

─El bebé se va a quedar aquí adentro al menos otros siete meses, así que ve a casa y guarda energía para cuando realmente la necesitemos. Buenas noches─ Danny bostezó agotado y se encaminó a su habitación dejando atrás al Alpha que asintió resignado a volver a su casa. Tan pronto como subió a su auto sintió que algo le faltaba, un lazo especial se formaba, su lazo con el bebé y con Danny, él quería quedarse pero si Danny lo echó fue por algo. No lo molestaría.

Condujo a casa con el pecho hinchado en felicidad, tendría un hijo con el único Omega capaz de romperle la nariz y salir sin un rasguño. Entonces su mente lo llevó a pensar en Danny, delineó su cuerpo deteniéndose a repasar a gusto sus caderas y su cintura. El rubio no solo era guapo, su cuerpo era un imán de malos pensamientos, especialmente sus caderas bien formadas, para Steve el trasero de Danny era un reto, sus ojos solían posarse siempre allí, cuando iban a la playa no podía parar de verlo, en el día a día que vestía esos pantalones sastre que resaltaban su trasero en toda su gloria y en cada ocasión que el rubio se inclinaba, y sus piernas dejaban ver el perfecto ángulo en que, sí lo deseara, podría pegarse a él y hacer que sintiera el entusiasmo de Steve saludar en sus pantalones. Por suerte ya no tendría que ser tan profesional, con un bebé en camino podría poner mucha más atención a Danny y el llamado de su cuerpo.

Los dos meses de embarazo llegaron pronto y Steve deseaba avanzar hacia Danny pero él lo rechazaba con sutileza, en silencio parecía no querer tenerlo a su lado, sin embargo lo dejaba participar en todo lo del bebé, respetaba su opinión y llegaban a un acuerdo, al menos hasta esa mañana. El caso en que trabajaban estaba llegando a su fin y con ello el arresto de los sospechosos, Danny quería ir, acompañarlos, tanto tiempo en oficina lo estaba haciendo arañar las paredes, él era un chico rudo de Jersey, no necesitaba que lo cuidaran, estaba embarazado no discapacitado para la eternidad.

─No puedes venir─ Steve elevó la voz al verlo ponerse el chaleco antibalas.

─No me trates como un inútil─ contestó sin quitarse el equipo que llevaba encima. ─Solo estoy embarazado, ¡sigo siendo un maldito hombre Steve! ¡Deja de tratarme como una damisela en peligro!

─¡Que no!─ rugió el Alpha usando su presencia para doblegar al rubio, estaba loco si creía que lo dejaría exponerse de esa forma ─¡No cas a llevar a mi hijo al peligro! ¡Llevas a mi hijo, deja de ser tan idiota!

─¡Escucha bien McGarrett, no soy un omega al que vas a obligar a nada!─ Danny estaba rojo de furia, peleaba con la fuerza del Alpha, luchaba para no agachar la cabeza y decir que sí. ─¿Sabes qué? Ve, ve a tu captura, que te metan una bala, no voy a cuidar tu trasero, me iré de fiesta y tú no vas a impedirlo─ Danny cedió de mal humor quitándose el chaleco y tirándoselo a Steve que lo vio furioso. No estaba contento con esos arranques de Danny. ─Toma esto también─ dijo entregando una carta oficial al Alpha, no esperó respuesta y abandonó el cuartel general furioso.

─Steve─ llamó Kono apurando a su jefe, todo estaba listo para ir por los sospechosos, dejó la carta para después y fue por su misión.

Danny paseó por la playa unos minutos hasta dar con el camión de comida de Kamekona, decidió que tenía hambre y pidió algo del menú, siguió comiendo por un buen rato hasta que tuvo que volver al cuartel general, tras la captura sus compañeros volvieron y Chin decidió contarle sobre el arresto, Danny lo escuchó ignorado completamente a Steve, no quería verlo. No sabía si fue por la furia experimentada o por el embarazo, lo cierto era que Danny tuvo que correr al baño a sacar todo el contenido de su estómago, estuvo allí por un tiempo, al terminar se lavó la cara y mojó su cuello, estaba pálido y ojeroso, no estaba durmiendo bien.

Caminaba de regreso a su oficina cuando un viejo conocido se topó con él así que se soltaron a hablar un buen rato ya que ninguno de los dos tenía mucho que hacer, eran cerca de las seis cuando volvió a su oficina para tomar su chaqueta y volver a casa. A veces sentía frío, así que llevaba una chaqueta por si llegaba a necesitarla.

─¿Dónde está Danny?─ Steve por fin tuvo tiempo de leer la carta de Danny y estaba hecho una furia. Kono que también iba de salida le dijo que lo vio marcharse hace poco, Steve volvía a ser ese salvaje furioso que lo atacó al inicio, sin embargo esta vez fue directamente herido.

─En casa bebé─ suspiró Danny entrando por fin a su hogar, dejó las llaves en un platito cerca de la puerta, fue directamente a su habitación poniéndose ropa cómoda y se sirvió un enorme plato de fresas, su antojo de último momento. Estaba por encender la televisión cuando alguien entró a su casa sin ser llamado, no era otro que Steve en esa forma Alpha tan salvaje que Danny ya conocía. ─McGarrett ¿qué haces aquí?─ se puso de pie inmediatamente.

─Danno, tú y mi hijo no van a ir a ninguna parte ¿entendido?─ Steve se acercó a él tomando al Omega en un movimiento rápido y pegándolo a la pared, dejándolo entre su cuerpo y el papel tapiz ─Escucha bien, tu lugar es aquí, no te vas a alejar de mi.

Danny gimió, sabía a qué se refería Steve, le había entregado hace poco su solicitud de licencia, quería dos semanas libres para poder volver a Nueva Jersey y visitar a su familia, pero el Alpha parecía molesto con la idea de separarse de su bebé ─Steve, son dos semanas, quiero ver a mi familia. Tu hijo volverá pronto.

─Danny─ Steve puso sus manos en el trasero de Danny cargándolo y haciendo que Danny lo rodeara con sus piernas, eso era todo lo que Steve podía soportar, estaba cansado del rechazo de Danny, él necesitaba a su omega, el lazo que comenzaba a crecer lo hacía deseoso de tomar a quién ya consideraba suyo, y su corazón le rogaba permanecer al lado del rubio ─No te vas a ir, no te voy a perder, escucha, pon atención. Eres mío, mi omega, solo mío, no van a ir a ningún sitio este es nuestro hogar ─Steve lo abrazó necesitado, pego su cuerpo al contrario y esta vez pudo controlarse los suficiente para robarle un beso lleno del deseo acumulado.

El omega gimió en sus labios, estaba disfrutando aquello, su cuerpo reconocía el llamado de Steve, su angustia por pensar que lo abandonaría, el deseo que él y solo él, Danny Williams, despertaba en Steve, era como una oleada de fuego que atacaba, quemaba exigiendo el objeto de deseo. ─Steve─ jadeó Danny y el Alpha no detuvo sus besos ─Steve─ volvió a llamar y logró que lo viese a los ojos. ─Tengo que saber, ¿tienes sentimientos hacia mí?

─Danno, me llevó tiempo pero lo entendí─ se acercó lo suficiente para rozar sus labios con los contarios y decir ─estoy terrible y perdidamente enamorado de ti─ Danny sonrió y fue él quien acortó la distancia e inició el beso, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Steve y disfrutó de su presencia,

Se comieron a besos durante algún tiempo hasta que lo dejaron pues Steve no dejaría que Danny se perdiera la cena. ─Monito─ dijo Danny viendo a Steve cocinar la cena ─creo que tu papá no es un tremendo idiota después de todo…─ el Alpha soltó una risa divertida.

─Solo un hombre demasiado protector de sus dos amores, así soy Monito─ esta vez habló el Alpha y Danny saboreó con gusto como se escuchaba el mote de su bebé en boca de Steve ─Eso tal vez nos traiga problemas cuando seas adolescente…

─Los tendremos─ afirmó Danny y ambos rieron esta vez, ya no había malentendidos, solo un camino a seguir, quizás rompiendo una que otra regla, como de costumbre.


End file.
